The Someday Ring
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Oneshot] That ring was a symbol of someday, their someday that she was sure would come”


**The "Someday" Ring**

_Summary: One-shot "That ring was a symbol of someday, their someday that she was sure would come"_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything (i.e. character, scene, plot) associated with the books._

* * *

They lay beneath the stars on the grass, slightly wet from the brief shower hours before. It was after hours and they both would be in a lot of trouble if someone found them out on Hogwarts grounds. Neither of them cared though. For this night it was just the two of them alone with the stars. 

"People have died," she whispered quietly, letting her fear edge into her voice as she broke their peaceful silence. She was scared and willing to admit it. Fleur Delacour was never the type of girl to wait for a bloke, or to be scared when he decided to play macho. However, for this bloke she would be that girl because she actually loved this bloke. No other boy had captured her attention, or her heart, the way Cedric Diggory had. She had never loved anyone they way she loved Cedric and she knew that she never would again. On the eve of the third task she was scared. And finally she wasn't scared for herself.

"I'll be fine." He grins at her and she gives a small smile back. How could she not? His lazy grin, spreading from one corner of his face to the other, was so infective. It made you _want_ to smile. And Fleur did want to smile. She wanted to smile and not worry and know that everything would be all right. But she did worry and she knew that something bad could happen tomorrow. So many had gotten hurt in this tournament and she didn't want Cedric to be one of them. As if knowing her train of thought Cedric said, "Really, I'll be fine Fleur. I promise."

Just like that Fleur was in a state of peace. Cedric had reassured her with one simple promise. Most would think it foolish of her to believe in his promise, but Fleur knew for a fact that Cedric never broke a promise. She leaned against his chest lightly, fiddling with a piece of hair.

"You know you don't have to win. You'll still be my hero." He just smiled and she cried silently. She knew losing was not an option for Cedric. Not only was his school counting on him, but his entire house. For to long the House of the Badger was the ridicule of the school. Cedric was going to prove that there was something of worth in the Hufflepuffs. He would do it for himself and for his house. He would show Hogwarts that the Hufflepuff were just as strong, and brave, and smart and clever as all the rest of the houses. And he would do it the Badger way. He would play fair. And Fleur could not be anymore proud of him.

She remembered the day he ranted to her about his houses current state of ridicule. Some Slytherins had made a comment about Hufflepuff filled with so much scorn that Cedric got really fired up. And it had surprised Fleur because Cedric never got mad. But he had been really angry that day. Fleur knew that if he lost tomorrow, if he lost the tournament he would not have just failed himself, or his school, or his father. He would fail the entire Hufflepuff house. They were counting on him to make them worth something in everyone else's eyes. They were counting on him, and this belief, this confidence in his ability was such a weight on his shoulders. And Fleur was glad she was really no competition for him. The third task would be between Harry and Cedric. She knew that.

The pair lay on the grass for a long time. Night slowly gave way to the morning light of the dawning of a new day. Even as Fleur smiled upon the sight of the sunrise she felt the icy grip of fear clutch at her heart. With a simple kiss on the cheek Fleur found her way back to the carriages and Cedric headed for his dormitory. They both knew that they needed sleep.

* * *

She was dressed, ready and waiting. She was nervous beyond belief. And Fleur Delacour was a complete and utter mess. They fear she felt the night before had come back to plague her. Only this time her fear was multiplied by a million. All to soon the task would start and all to soon Cedric would be in danger again. She felt as if her whole world was crumbling down around her and Fleur had never been more scared in her life. Nor had she ever been more relieved to see his face in her tent. 

"Hi." Awkwardness was evident in his voice, which surprised her. Everything Cedric Diggory did was done with confidence. He was always in complete control and never let his nervousness show. But now he was nervous and Fleur was sure his nervousness had nothing to do with the upcoming task.

"Cedric?" He jumped slightly and looked quickly at her before letting his eyes dart back to his pocket. She approached him slowly suddenly filled with a sense of anticipation and dread. She waited in nervous silence for a very long time before Cedric finally finished whatever debate he was having in his mind.

"Fleur." It wasn't a question, not a statement. It was just her name. And then he did something that surprised her so badly she could say nothing for a good five minutes, though sometimes words are not needed. In his hand was one of the most beautiful rings Fleur had ever seen and on his face was the most gorgeous of smiles Cedric had ever worn. Shy, brilliant and scared.

"It was my Grandma's. I had my mum bring for me today." He paused as if he didn't know what to say. He looked unsure if he would even continue. But he did. "After this is all over, and we graduate and figure out where our lives are going, if you still love me, I want to marry you." When he looked back at Fleur he hadn't ever seen anyone look more scared or hopeful as she did that moment. It was all the encouragement he needed.

"You can think of it as a "someday" ring." She nodded and smiled slightly. He slipped the ring onto her middle finger and kissed her quickly before giving her one last smile and one last look. Then he was out of her tent. She smiled to herself and giggled (though Fleur never giggled) at random moments for the next hour. That ring was a symbol of someday, their someday that she was sure would come. And then it was time, and this time Fleur was ready. She had Cedric's love and his promise and that would never fail her.

* * *

Fleur wasn't surprised to be the first one out of the task. It had always been like that. So she waited eagerly for Cedric to come back. When Krum came out she knew it was only Harry and Cedric left and she knew Cedric could win. He had the talent and the drive and he wanted and needed it so bad. He could win. She forgot that he also played fair. 

As the minutes ticked on and turned to hours Fleur began to worry. She was anxious for his return, but she knew Cedric would come out okay. He had promised. She waited and waited and waited, nervously twisting the ring around her finger. And then suddenly they were back, both Harry and Cedric. She jumped to her feet and smiled. And then she stops dead. Her whole world shakes on its foundations. The one thing she believes constant fails her. She finds herself crying and she didn't even know when she started. When she hears the first scream she knows the someday is one day in a future that no longer exists. Someday would not come. He loved her, he gave her a ring, and he gave her a broken promise. He lied.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this. I have another fic like this one called Ring Of Ribbons which I hopefully will post soon. Besides that look out for at least two more Cedric/Fleurs. Please Review. 

-Frozen-Passion-


End file.
